Crews:HvCFT Devildog
HvCFT Devildog - A History The Devildog is a Mark IV Sentinel Killer Class Gunship. It is outfitted with eight synchronous turrets, two short range guns, and two laser targeted heavy impact cannons. It requires a crew of two to operate, and holds up to twelve crew members comfortably. Modified from the Mark III, it has an enhanced recharge time from igniting an EMP, and the cannonheads have been fitted with a swivel mechanism to allow for multidirectional fighting. Originally built to handle it's own against a squad of Sentinels, this class of gunship was still in planning in the last days of the war. The HvCFT Devildog is the first of the Mark IV line of Sentinel Killer Class Gunships. The crew of HvCFT Devildog was first formed on March 27th, 2005 by Zion operatives Fenshire and FlipZero. FlipZero, a prominent Zion operative, had awakened the redpill Fenshire to the reality of the Matrix. The two served together on the newly commissioned HvCFT Dragonclaw for about a week. After showing amazing skill and promise in the Zion military, Commander Lock awarded Fenshire command of his own hovercraft and the authority to assemble a crew. FlipZero was brought on as the First Mate along with a freeborn operator, Hauk, soon followed by known Zion operatives such as KnifeEdge and Skids. Having always admired the hero Morpheus, Fenshire and his crew decided to sign up with the radical faction Prophets of the Martyr. The Devildog proudly flew the banner of the PotM fleet for several weeks. During that time, waves of 'LED' Agents began to attack inside of the Matrix. In the beginning of that attack, the HvCFT Devildog got seperated from the Prophets' fleet and attacked by a group of rogue Sentinels, Sentinels which did not bear the usual signal emitted from the same that were seen during the war. Although they managed to fight off that attack, the crew took severe casualties. Among the fallen was First Mate FlipZero. The seperation was revealed to have been the result of poor communication within the faction broadcasts. After a long talk with the faction's leader, Ralica, the HvCFT Devildog broke off from the fleet and returned to Zion Command. Upon the return to Zion, Fenshire found many former soldiers from the Prophets of the Martyr waiting for him, wanting to serve with him on his crew. He gladly accepted these members, who were all good men and women. Commander Lock, proud of the accomplishments of the Devildog, promoted KnifeEdge to the rank of Captain, awarded him his own hovercraft, the Switchblade, and promoted Fenshire to the rank of Commander. Together, KnifeEdge and Fenshire formed what would become one of the only Zion factions loyal to Zion Command as opposed to Morpheus. On April 21st, 2005, The Trust was formed. The Trust went on to succeed at many accomplishments, spearheaded by the HvCFT Devildog. They dismantled more of Morpheus' bombs then any other faction on the Regression instance. They aided in the downfall of Invalesco. They helped to rescue Neurophyte, and helped to uncover Veil's murder of Vashuo. After being kidnapped and tortured by the Masked operative Delinquent and eventually freed, Fenshire and The Trust were given command of the first Zion outpost in the Real: Outpost One. The Trust was formed on the idea of protecting the Truce that Neo gave us, and being the frontline of Zion's defense should that Truce break. However, somewhere along the way, the soldiers of The Trust were becoming more loyal to Fenshire then the ideals of the faction. This became readily apparent after an incident with the Devil's Advocates that almost tore the faction in two. Fenshire, realizing that his goals and decisions were breaking the faction in two, decided to leave to work with the Machines towards strengthening the Truce. The Devildog was left in the care of his First Mate, Iviera. Captain Iviera flew the Devildog with pride until an attack by exiled Machines in the Real brought the ship down, killing almost the entire crew. The only survivors were Iviera and the freeborn operator, Hauk. Hauk managed to get out a distress signal which was picked up by the Department of Energy's HvCFT Babel Fish. Fenshire immediately came to Iviera's and Hauk's aid, bringing them aboard the Babel Fish for medical attention. When Iviera was of stable condition, she returned to the Trust while Hauk decided to remain with his former captain and friend, Fenshire. Commander KnifeEdge of The Trust, as thanks for Iviera's safe return, allowed Fenshire to keep his old ship the Devildog, with the stipulation that the armaments be removed. After a few weeks of repair, the Devildog was back in working order. With the blessing of Department Director Trikraft, Fenshire selected a few choice individuals from the Babel Fish to serve with him on the Devildog. The ship was eventually outfitted with weaponry that was given as a gift from Chambers of Shaolin operative Thera. On March 27th, 2006... one year after the ship was commissioned, the Machine crew, HvCFT Devildog, was formed. The Truce, unfortunately, was not to last. In April of 2007, the Machines called off the Truce with Zion. Keeping to his word, with the end of the Truce came the end of the Devildog's service to the Machines. Captain Fenshire left with his ship, his first mate Symmetric, gunnery chief Disseminated, and freeborn operator Hauk choosing to go with him. The Devildog helped escort many of the freighters and hoverbarges from old Zion to New Zion in the early days of the new war. Soon enough, the Devildog returned home to the Trust. Category:Hovercraft Category:Zionite Hovercraft